Rebrith: away and flying
by Tina Ichijouji
Summary: Summary's inside so don't be Shy step right up and click on the link.


Rebirth: Away and flying 

Batman and all related characters belong to DC comics and Warner bros. studios "all related characters" of course includes the character I'm reincarnating in this story, the reincarnation of this character is mine. Batman created by Bob Kane. Batman Beyond created by Bruce Timm.

Summary: When a new student at Hamilton hill high discovers Terry's secret and Batman is captured by Kobra agents, Bruce is faced with the question of whether or not its time to take another of the bat-suits out of mothballs. 

The boy frowned out the window of the car, as they pulled up in front of his new school, Hamilton hill high school, a public school, not that he minded much since it'd be better then the private schools he'd been forced to go to all his life. Besides that was not the reason he was frowning anyway, okay maybe it kind of was, a little. What he _was_ worried about was how he, the fourteen-year-old son of a rich successful executive of Fox Technologies, was going to make any real friends in a school that would see a walkin' dollar sign instead of an ordinary teenage boy as soon as they found out who his father was. 

That was going to be hard to avoid because they were driving up in an expensive old car with a chauffeur and everything. Fortunately he managed to talk his dad into letting him wear regular clothes instead of the snobby rich boy clothes he had to wear at the private schools.

He winced and groaned when people started noticing the car and turned to the man in the seat next to him. "Dad couldn't we just drive around the corner and you can drop me of there? I could use the exercise." 

The boy's father looked at his son in confusion. "Why? The entrance is right there." 

"Dad, incase you haven't noticed these are public school kids." The boy pointed out, "I'm not showing up to my first day of school in a Bentley." 

"Now listen son, you should know this already because I've told you a hundred times. Don't be ashamed of who you are."

The boy sighed. "Dad, I'm not ashamed. I'm just not what you…"

"What?" 

"Ah never mind I gotta go."

Grabbing his backpack, the boy got out of the car and ignored everyone who had gathered around to look at the car as he made his way up the stairs and in to the school.

******************************************************************

"Hey Ter check out that fancy old car. I wonder who's in there?" 

The young man who had been referred too as 'Ter' turned to see what his friend was talking about. 

Infront of the school surrounded by a growing number of kids was one of those old English cars that rich people often rode in.

Suddenly a boy came out of the passenger's side of the car. He was a fairly short boy, looking to be about fourteen. The sun reflected off of a large brown bushel on his head, which most people would call hair. His dark green eyes were clouded by the irritated scowl on his face. His sloppy and boyish attire looked odd and inferior compared to the shiny old-fashioned black Bentley. It only seemed to add to the boy's bad-mood as he walked past 'Ter' and his friends.

__

I know a lot of kids who would kill for my kind of life, but personally, I'd do anything to be like them…the boy thought as he walked his way up through the crowd of kids. 

Despite being deep in thought, he still managed to observe the kids around him. And thanks to his special talents to observe without seeming to, he took in a lot without anyone really feeling like they were being stared at.

The first victim of his observations was a redheaded senior wearing a green and yellow varsity jacket. Under his left arm was a pretty looking young lady with shoulder-length white hair wearing a red tank top with a black miniskirt. Then standing to his right was another pretty looking girl, dressed in black, with short blonde hair. The senior with the red hair was eyeing the Bentley beadily while the girl with the white hair seemed curious.

The next victim, a medium sized pudgy kid with glasses and messy black hair, stared forlornly at the Bentley. 

But it was the final victims who really caught the boy's eye, for reasons he didn't exactly understand. First, at the middle of the trio, was a tall light blue-eyed handsome looking boy about 17 or 18 years old, with messy black hair, wearing a brown jacket with a black shirt and pants. Second was a pretty looking girl to his right with long black hair, dark eyes, and black lipstick. She wore a black short-sleeved top, with a black miniskirt, and clunky-looking black boots. And lastly, to the boy's left stood a brown skinned girl with light-pink hair wearing a yellow top with black pants. Maybe these three caught his eye because they were actually looking at him, unlike the others who were still gawking at the car. Still the question remained. _"Why them?"_

*************************************************************

3rd Period before lunch History class, 11:35 am.

" And I expect to have this short questionnaire filled out and finished by each of you by the time I return from the office."

Terry groaned with the rest of the class and then looked two desks behind him to see a drooling, bored-to-death 'perfect example of a model student', known to him as the kid who rode in with the if-you-gawk-at-it-for-too-long-*it'll-stay-that-way Bentley. * Your face

Next to him, across the aisle, sat Max who was grinning mischievously while doodling in her notepad what looked to be a funny, overdone caricature of their History teacher. Suddenly, she looked up, turned in Terry's direction and gave him a roguish 'I've got an idea' look. Then she looked straight at the kid drooling behind Terry, only with a disturbingly wicked grin. Terry suddenly felt uneasy.

10 minutes later…

"I hope you all enjoyed nap time. I will now be collecting your papers."

Terry, after lifting his head up from his desk where he had been resting his head on, glanced once more at the kid drooling behind him. He also took a glance at the splotches of drool that the boy's paper sitting on the desk had absorbed. As the teacher picked up Terry's paper and approached the next desk behind him, Max couldn't help but snicker. Suddenly, the class grew silent and the student directly behind Terry turned around and snickered loudly at the Teacher who was looking at the boy's drool splotched paper, red-faced. The self-conscious teacher put the paper down back on the desk and walked over to his desk to pick up a long hard ruler. Then he walked back to the desk and with a loud _thwack!_ the heavy ruler chipped the wooden desk and the boy's head popped up like an overly hyper whack-a-mole.

"**Niles Mitchell!!**"

"What, what, what?!?? I'm awake! I'm awake! When's breakfast?!!"

"Bad timing Mitchell. Oh yes, and I must comment on your creative piece of artwork."

"What artwork?"

"Nice save, but it's not going to get you out of this. Now what do you suppose _this_ is!?" The teacher held up Niles' paper. At this, the drawing being held in Niles' face aroused a hybrid of murmurs and laughter.

"Uh…" Niles tilts his head to the side and squints his eyes as if trying to make sense of an abstract painting. " Well, I wouldn't say it's my cup of tea, but if I didn't know any better…I'd saaayyy…YOU." The class burst out laughing, especially Max.

"Thank-you…Mr. Mitchell. You've just made my da-"

"Well, if you'd just turn it upside down, I think you'd be able to see what I mean—"

"**Mr. Mitchell!!**" Niles flinched, and the class only laughed louder.

"What?! What did _I_ do??!" Max was laughing so hard, she toppled out of her seat onto the floor. Terry was attempting not to laugh.

"Alright, then. If you wanna play innocent, then I'll be seeing you at detention for the next three days!"

"What?!! I swear I didn't do anything!!!"

"The office, Mr. Mitchell!"

"What?!"

"That is where you'll be until your father comes and picks you up."

"Not my dad, anything but that! Besides he's never home, and you won't be able to contact h-"

"The office!" The teacher pointed to the door.

"…" Finally Niles stood up pouting, picked up his things, and left the class. Max glanced at him with a 'gotcha' look. Niles glared back and said,

"I'll be back…" As Niles stepped out, the bell rang. "Heh heh heh."

Max was careful in stepping out of the classroom, looking both ways before walking out of the door. Terry walked behind her, looking as if he were about to say something.

"…uh, Max…"

"Okay, so maybe it was a little wrong, but I thought there wasn't any harm in teasing the new kid a bit. And it _was_ funny."

__

'Teasing the new kid a bit?' Terry thought incredulously.

"Uh, yeah. Max, I need to have a talk with you."

"Terry!"

"Huh?" Terry whirled around and saw Dana running towards him down the hall. He took a deep breath and forced a grin.

"Ter, last night. Where were you?!!"

"Dana, I had some business to take care of."

"And again, it was more _important_ than the date you'd planned with _me_ I suppose."

"Yes, much more important." Niles mimicked cheerfully from behind Dana, as he put his arms around Dana and Max's shoulders. He grinned mischievously. "So, Terry, looks like you've got your hands full."

"So, Niles. You're not mad?" Max put on an innocent look.

"Oh, no, no…" Terry's right eyebrow rose in meek curiosity. "My dear, dear Max. In words of my favorite celebrity…" Niles narrowed his eye's dangerously and leaned in further towards Max as Dana gave him a 'creeped out' side-glance. " 'Of course you _DO _realize _this_ means _war_**' **"

"I am officially creeped out now." Dana said as Niles took his arms off of Dana and Max's shoulders.

"Have fun with your girlfriend Terry." Terry looked at Niles with a dead expression on his face. "Ta-ta *Snicker*."

"*sigh* Fourteen-year-olds…" Max said with a slight grin.

"…Freshmen…" Terry said while still sticking with his dead expression.

"…Creepy." Dana said, shivering. "Hey Max, so that was you who pulled off that prank?"

"Yep. And I have my ingenious mind to thank. I'll be in the computer lab if you need me. See ya."

"See ya." Terry said.

"Bye." Dana waved.

"Bye sweetie!" Niles called to Max from down the hall, peeking out from around the corner. Dana imitated Terry and gave Niles a dead expression. All three of them could see the gleaming grin on Niles' face.

"He just doesn't stop, does he?"

"Another energizer battery added to the Hamilton Hill community."

"Tell me about it. Just as long as he doesn't come near me anymore, I'm fine." Dana said confidently. Terry turned back around and looked at her.

"And I'll be in the cafeteria working on a _very important_ project." Dana added before she began walking off down the hall.

…_Well atleast she's not hanging around that little punk Niles…_Terry thought to himself. Then, as if reading his mind, Dana stopped and slowly turned around smiling evilly. Then, to Terry's horror, she ran past Terry shouting, 

"Hey, Niles! Wait up!"

***************************************************************

Terry throws down his bookbag and bag of lunch down on one of the metal tables.

"What's eating you?" Bruce turned around to see Terry pouting near one of the metal tables with his arms folded.

"Cat got your tongue?"

"More like 'brat got my girlfriend'."

"Are you sure? Even _you _can't get your—" Terry glared hard at Bruce.

"That's not funny, since when were you a comedian." Suddenly, from the big screen of the bat-computer, loud cackles echoed through the cave as a small above view of the Jokerz appeared on the screen.

"Oh yeah. I wanted to tell you, the Jokerz are back in town, or at least I've been seeing them more than usual. I think, just to be on the safe side, you should do a little spying on them for me. They've been hanging out at the café restaurant near the school almost everyday for a week now."

Terry mumbled under his breath, "…_that wasn't funny…_"

"Terry, you listening?"

"Yeah. I heard you. I'll check them out." Then he yawned and began opening his lunch.

"You know, this isn't a cafeteria." Terry just glared at Bruce. Bruce smiled warily. 

"Ah, yes. A bad mood. Had them all the time when I was your age. Don't worry. You're princess will come prancing back before you know it. Now how old is this kid?"

"…mrteen…"

"What's that?"

"…mrteeen."

"I'm sorry, speak a little louder. I'm getting old." 

"Fourteen."

"Ah. Should have known."

"What is that supposed to mean."

"It means your girlfriends upset because you spend more time here than you do with her. That's the only reason I can think of as to why she would pretend to have a crush on some boy three years younger than you."

"She doesn't have a crush on him."

"Whatever you say. But don't worry, it'll work out in the end. Oh and when you need a friend to talk to, or if you ever just need a shoulder to lean on…don't come to me during lunch. I need a break from kids too, you know."

"Thanks for the friendly advice."

"Don't mention it."

*******************************************************************

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Everyone was on time for their fourth period Biology class…except for Niles. He was 15 minutes _early_.

"This ought to be a blast." Niles was sitting in the back row of tables near the center aisle. As Max came in with the rest of the class, Niles stood up immediately and waved at Max, signaling her to sit near him. Max coolly walked up to him.

" So, what prank are you planing?"

"Prank? What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb. Just so you should know, I'll be ready for you."

"Yes, but first, take a seat. Really, there's no harm in that." Before Max could make a comeback, Dana whizzed past her and sat immediately in the seat before Max could even reflect on it. Niles looked a little freaked out_._

Uh-oh… "Hey Dana. Where's Terry…your _boyfriend_." He said pointedly

"Oh, you mean him?"

"Good afternoon class." The Biology teacher stepped in as everyone took their seats.

" Today we're going to run a test to see who in this class is or is not color blind. As you all may see, there should be a small cup of clear solution in front of you each, including an eye dropper and a small strip of paper."

Terry sat on the opposite side of Dana from Niles. Max sat across the aisle from him. The girl with the white hair (Blade) sat next Niles on his other side with the girl with short blonde hair (Chelsea) and the redheaded jock (Nelson) sat in the row behind them. 

" Now before we begin, as you all know, each person either carries two X chromosomes or one X chromosome and one Y chromosome, depending on your gender. Since…" the teacher trails on.

" Hey Dana…" Niles whispered. Dana glanced at Terry, and then said to Niles a little too kindly,

" Yeessss?"

" Uh…LOOK OVER THERE!!" Niles pointed towards Terry and accidentally put his finger right in Terry's face.

" Oh, yeah. That. How interesting." Dana said jokingly. Quickly, Niles switched his cup with Dana's then Dana's with Blade's before Dana turned back around.

"So take the dropper and withdraw some of the solution and squeeze a few drops onto your piece of paper." Niles picked up the dropper, nervously glancing at Blade out of the corner of his eye and wondering bleakly why he'd gone and done what he had.

"Knowing this procedure is completely harmless and safe, put the paper in your mouth. If you can taste the solution, then no worries. You are not color blind. If you cannot taste it, then still no worries. You're just color blind." Suddenly someone shouted, as a joke, "Ahhh!!!!!! I'm blinded!! I'm blinded!!!!!"

"Very funny. Assuming that everyone here has tried this, if you tasted it, please raise your hand." Everyone but Niles and Blade raised their hands.

"If you didn't taste it, please raise your hand." Only Niles raised his hand.

"Uh, Mrs. Hampton, uh, Blade doesn't look too good. I think that stuff made her sick."

"What? That's odd…" Blade leapt from her seat and quickly ran out of the class to find the bathroom. Niles chuckled nervously as Max, Chelsea, Dana, and Terry stared at him in shock and Nelson glared. Max leaned over the aisle towards Niles and said warningly while pointing behind him,

"Next period is P.E." Nelson, while still glaring at Niles, bit his lip and cracked his knuckles. Niles turned to look at him and grinned back apologetically. _Niles old pal this is NOT your day…_

*******************************************************************

Oh-no, a cliffhanger. How will Niles get out of this one? You'll have too find out next chapter. So please review and don't flame me. Special thanks to my best friend AlabamaMickey who doesn't have an account on FF.net but wrote most of this chapter under my guidance and the most comical scenes were her material (Despite my success with My SSB Humor fic I gernrally stink at Comedy):) Thank you Mic! ^_^ 


End file.
